Group Hug
by roo17
Summary: Because when Luffy wanted a group hug, he got one. No matter what.


_Slight ooc, post Dressrosa.  
_

* * *

The crew had learned it a _looong_ time ago. What did they learn, you ask? Well, to put it very simply, they learned this little lesson: When Luffy wanted to have a group hug, he was going to get one; _regardless_ of the fact if the others wanted to participate in it willingly or not.

Usopp had tried running from a group hug once. Luffy didn't let anyone go until he dragged them around the ship and found Usopp, pulling him into the giant hug. Sanji once attempted to bribe his way out of the hug by promising Luffy extra meat, but the bribe, surprisingly, was ignored. Zoro wasn't afraid to get physical with Luffy, and he outright threw several of his weights at his captain to avoid the bone-crushing group hug. That, though, had no affect on the rubberman, and the scowling swordsman was pulled into the hug.

Not even Nami was successful in beating or persuading Luffy to excuse her from a group hug. Robin and Brook had come the closest in escapes, however. Robin's many arms were great at keeping the rubbery arms stuck to the ground, but she couldn't keep it up forever against Luffy's strength. Brook had tried playing a lullaby, but Luffy acted faster than the lullaby's affects could fully kick in, and the skeleton was squished in the arms of his captain against his other crew members.

Franky used a Coup de Boo one time in a desperate attempt, but it ended in failure when Luffy's sneaky hand managed to clamp down on the cyborg's ankle.

It wasn't like the crew didn't like their captain's hugs, no. Many times they welcomed it, for it made them feel secure and reminded them that were all family. It was the _strength_ that worried them. Luffy would usually throw his arms around everyone and bring them in close for a hug, and everyone would be cramped against each other during the small time period. After several failed attempts, the crew finally managed to get it through Luffy's thick skull that he couldn't hug them so hard.

He simply laughed and answered with a, "Okay, my bad!"

So now, two years later, the crew knew it was useless to try and run from the outstretched arms of their captain. His hugs were more gentle, though one or two would still get a bruise from an elbow being shoved into their ribs or a knee digging into their thigh. But, to them, it was worth it. They had their captain, and their captain had them.

They were all together once more.

x - x - x

Law was pretty sure someone warned him about the hugs, he just couldn't remember who it was or what exactly they had said about it. He just remembered a very vague, _"When you see Luffy's arms open up, prepare for a sorta painful hug."_ Sanji. He had a feeling it was Sanji who warned him. It was also the cook who warned him about the 'alliance' Law made with Luffy. _"Quick word of advice: Luffy's idea of an alliance is different from what you're thinking of."_ The advice had been helpful…ish.

He, however, failed to remember the advice of the hugs.

And at the moment, Law was doing everything in his power to make sure he was _not_ pulled into the death-like hug.

"Shambles!" Luffy frowned once more when his hand touched nothing but the soft surface of a barrel. His one arm had all his crew mates bunched up in a half hug. All the members quietly stood there, knowing there was no escape from their captain. They did, though, keep their eyes on Trafalgar as he teleported from one place to another as he continually avoided every attempt at a hug Luffy threw at him.

"You know," Franky said, "I think this is the longest anyone has been able to escape the hug."

"I have to agree," Robin smiled. "It's been nearly five minutes already."

"Do you think he'll actually be able to get out it?" Nami asked, silently rooting for the surgeon.

"This is Luffy we're talking about," Zoro blatantly stated. "When he wants something, he gets it no matter what."

"Unfortunately, Marimo is correct," Sanji sighed. "Besides, Law hasn't even fully healed from the wounds he received at Dressrosa."

"So?"

"That means his stamina isn't fully replenished," Chopper answered. "And Law's Ope Ope no Mi relies on his stamina."

"So in other words, the moment his stamina runs out, he's in the hug," Usopp summed up.

"My heart goes out to the poor surgeon's failed attempts… Oh, wait! I don't have a heart! Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Not only that, but his nodachi is currently being repaired."

"Ah. That's too bad."

Law was pretty sure his stamina was out. He was sweating, panting hard, and his wounds were beginning to ache. His hand reached out and rested against his right arm where he felt the most pain. Seeing an opening, Luffy's hand shot out and encircled the surgeon's stomach. _Shit, he's got me._

As he was dragged in, he glanced at the other crew members. Some were giving him apologetic smiles. Others gave a sigh and shook their heads. "Just like Zoro said," Usopp mumbled. Law was crushed against the crew as Luffy's grip loosened. A grin spread across the raven's face, and he let out a laugh.

"You guys are the best!" The crew couldn't help but give gentle smiles at their captain's honesty.

"Your crushing my injured arm," Law grit out, pain evident in his face. He did not like being touched, and this…this crossed the boundaries by miles.

But when Luffy laughed and finally let them all go, a few of the Straw Hats thought they saw the ghost of a smile on the Surgeon of Death's face.

* * *

_A/N: A little short idea that came to mind. Eh. It could have been better. Oh well._

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
